Le Lien
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: One-shot. Sakura et Lionel, séparés par Yelan Li, ne cessent de penser l'un à l'autre...


Allez hop ! Quatrième one-shot ! Je me suis inspirée des paroles d'une chanson, _Tu me manques depuis longtemps_, de la comédie musicale « Les mille et une vies d'Ali Baba ». J'avais envie de faire un texte de ce genre et je trouvais que la chanson pouvait bien s'appliquer à Lionel et Sakura.

Donc ici, Lionel est reparti à Hong Kong. Comme d'hab, Sakura et lui se sont avoué leur amour. Mais la mère de Lionel ne voit pas cet amour d'un bon œil et fait tout pour le détruire. Voulant qu'ils coupent le contact, elle a envoyé son fils en pension.

Chacun de leur côté, ils pensent à l'autre.

Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez tout. Pour plus de facilité, j'avais fait un codage de couleur (en rose : Sakura et en vert : Lionel) mais malheureusement les couleurs n'apparaissent pas ici. La seule chose qui me reste, c'est l'italique pour les paroles de la chanson. Sinon, pour que vous compreniez, il suffit de savoir que les pensées de Sakura et Lionel s'alternent à tour de rôle, en commençant par Lionel.

Bonne lecture :-)

_Audrey _

* * *

A ma Juju que j'adore. 

_**Le lien.**_

Sakura était à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pensive, elle regardait le paysage. L'air tiède du soir lui caressait le visage, lui rappelant les mains de Lionel.

Sa mère avait été très claire ; Lionel était parti, et elle ne devait pas compter avoir de nouvelles de lui.

Sur son bureau, un ours en peluche, cadeau d'adieu, trônait au milieu de photos éparses, seuls souvenirs auxquels elle avait encore le droit de se raccrocher.

_Tu es parti loin de moi._  
_Sans m'emmener… _  
_Mais pourquoi ?…_  
_As-tu disparu ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lionel Li lui aussi était à sa fenêtre, celle de son pensionnat. Il regardait les arbres de la cour. Ils étaient en fleurs. Mais aucun cerisier en vue. Pourquoi les jardiniers ne plantaient-ils pas de cerisiers ?

Sur sa table de nuit, un portrait. Tout autour, des fleurs de cerisier déposées ça et là en l'honneur de sa bien-aimée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait agi ainsi. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de joindre Sakura, si ce n'est en pensée, le soir…

_Un soir si le vent t'apporte_  
_Un mot, un signe, peu importe…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle souffrait en silence de voir que seul l'écho lui répondait quand elle murmurait son nom dans la nuit…

_J'attends tout de toi… _  
_Lionel, ne m'oublie pas…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De temps en temps le soir, il prenait quelques fleurs sur sa table de nuit et les jetait à sa fenêtre, espérant que le vent les conduirait jusqu'à elle…

_Ce jour là _  
_Pense à moi…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Tu me manques depuis longtemps _  
_Au fond de la nuit des temps…_  
_Mon cœur attendra_  
_Toutes les vies qu'il faudra…_  
_Je serai toujours là._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il devait se faire une raison… Cette histoire n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le plan de sa mère marchait à merveille. Petit à petit, elle allait l'oublier…

_Maintenant tout est fini… _  
_Tu ne sais pas où je suis._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Parfois le soir, le lien si particulier qui les unissait lui soufflait que Lionel perdait espoir. Alors elle se concentrait pour qu'il ressente son amour.

_Je suis près de toi._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se languissait d'elle mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui soufflait chaque soir au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était à ses côtés.

_Mais je ne te vois pas._  
_Bien sûr ils ne se voyaient pas. Mais…  
Tu me reconnaîtras…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle lui manquait tant…

_Entendre le son de ta voix_  
_Me suffirait ici bas._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle l'aimait tellement… Il fallait être forts et supporter l'attente.

_Il n'est pas trop tard.  
Et j'ai en moi l'espoir…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui. Ils devaient être forts…

_L'espoir de te revoir._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'attente avait beau être longue, un jour ils se reverraient. Et ce jour serait le plus beau de tous. En attendant évidemment ils souffraient. Mais ils avaient un avantage, un lien, un lien particulier qui reliait leurs deux cœurs malgré la distance et leur permettait de tenir, malgré les épreuves, malgré tout…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Tu me manques depuis longtemps _  
_Au fond de la nuit des temps…_  
_Mon cœur attendra_  
_Toutes les vies qu'il faudra…_  
_Je serai toujours là._

**Fin ?**


End file.
